<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Most Beautiful Thing I’ve Ever Seen (other than you). by Somerandomdumbaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134798">Most Beautiful Thing I’ve Ever Seen (other than you).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomdumbaz/pseuds/Somerandomdumbaz'>Somerandomdumbaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dating, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Lesbians, Picnics, Snow, date, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomdumbaz/pseuds/Somerandomdumbaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary takes juniper on a date for her birthday. It also just so happens to be Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juniper/Mary</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Most Beautiful Thing I’ve Ever Seen (other than you).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing for anyone so please be nice and leave a comment. I need to know where I can improve.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mary, where are we going? Holly will be mad.” Juniper said worriedly. “Holly is just a big stick in the mud. We will be back before she notices we're gone, so don't worry your pretty little head.`` Juniper started to blush as Mary patted her afro flat. Mary grabbed Juniper's hand and started running, pulling Juniper along. “You still havent told me where we were going.” Juniper pointed out as they stopped running to catch their breath. “It's a surprise” Mary's smile was huge, it made Juniper think she was up to no good. They walked to the edge of the forest, past all the trees and rocks to an open field. Not so much as a footprint in the perfect fresh snow.<br/>
There was a picnic blanket spread out across the snow, on top was a basket with bread and apple cider sticking out the top. Next to it was a group of snowdrops wrapped in a red silky ribbon, it was Juniper's favorite color. Last but not least there was a pot of hot chocolate still steaming. “How did you do this.” Juniper asked, looking at Mary with wide eyes. “A magician must never reveal his secrets.” they both giggled as they sat. No matter how bad Juniper always laughed at Mary's jokes, indulging her ego was Junipers favorite hobby.<br/>
Mary reached into the bag and grabbed their mugs. It was from the matching set they had gotten last year. Mary poured hot chocolate in the cups for them and added marshmallows on top. She added cinnamon to hers because she liked the extra kick, while she added caramel to Junipers because she liked things extra sweet. Juniper picked up her mug letting it warm her hands. She held it close to her face, the smell was intoxicating . “Thank you, “ Juniper smiled, “this is amazing”. Mary started to laugh, “Honey, this isn't what I wanted to show you.” Mary sipped her hot chocolate as she smirked. “You can be very annoying sometimes, I hope you know.” Juniper said resting her head on Mary's shoulder.<br/>
“It's almost time.” Mary said. The dark night clouds started to move revealing the full moon. A cascade of light started to shine through. The blues greens pinks and purples began to dance through the sky. Juniper was mesmerized, “this is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen” she thought to herself looking up at Mary, “well second best.” Out of nowhere the girls heard a loud “HO HO HO” coming from the sky. Juniper was a little startled. The noise caused her to jump. Mary laughed at her movements and pointed to the sky again. Juniper could see the silhouette of Santa disappearing into the clouds in front of the colorful lights. The scene was beautiful. “We can leave now if you still wish to go back.” Mary said knowing how worried Juniper had been. “ no,” Juniper replied almost too quickly, “we can stay for a bit”. Mary tilted down to lay a kiss on her head. “Happy birthday, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>